<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touhou Dust and Twisted Words by Sansinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362120">Touhou Dust and Twisted Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger'>Sansinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaaaa I'll tag it anyway, Alcohol, Does this also count as a slow burn?, Does this count as mystery?, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Half of the tagged characters don't even show up until, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I often write this instead of doing literally anything else, I think it is but idk, Is this just a slow burn mystery book?, Like, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Yet I am so slow, a lot tbh - Freeform, halfway in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another incident. Connected to the Urban Legend incident, there's a new issue in town: the Twisted Words incident. When mysterious packages and letters start showing up around Gensokyo, right after a forest has appeared on its edges, filled with tiny creatures that nobody has seen before, its inhabitants must solve this incident: and fight over who gets to win this one. Hijiri Byakuren and Toyosatomimi no Miko team up, and together they must find out what- and who- is causing this all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijiri Byakuren/Toyosatomimi no Miko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WIP. Updates may be slow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             “Reimu, what the hell are we even doing in here?”<br/>             “What you do when you find a mysterious dark forest which everyone is sure wasn’t here before.”<br/>             Marisa kicked aside some fallen twigs, the fog settling into the thrush. The clouds above were growing dark, as if a storm was coming.<br/>             “This is some serious horror story stuff right here…” Marisa muttered. “I feel watched. Can I just leave?”<br/>             “Sigh, flaking out on me…” Reimu muttered back. “Go off then.”<br/>             Marisa swiftly turned away, walking back at a quick pace. This forest had just appeared on the outskirts of Gensokyo, where not much happened and where not many lived. Still, everyone knew this place wasn’t here before. It just came out of thin air. It was incident-status worthy in itself. Marisa wasn’t aware if anyone else had taken to explore the place, but the vibe it just gave off….too risky to look into.<br/>             “Holy f-!” Reimu shouted, startling the absolute silence.<br/>             Marisa turned back around again, only hearing a thud! seeing a thick pool of black slush on a tree. “What happened?!”<br/>            “There was a thing! I got no clue what it was but it jumped out of nowhere and it was pitch black and looked like it was melting! Melting! I hit the horrid thing with my rod and now it’s a pile of slush. Absolutely not a fairy. What even was that…”<br/>             Marisa knelt down, placing her finger gently against the slush, relieved it easily could be wiped off. “I don’t know….But we should leave. Now.”<br/>             Reimu bolted out, leaving Marisa where she was. She got up and wiped the forest dirt off her skirt, looking back at the slush of that creature.<br/><em>             Not normal, not normal....</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           "Huh?"</p><p>           Miko picked up the box. It was placed right outside the entrance to the Divine Spirit Temple. There wasn’t anything remotely special about it- no wrapping paper, no decor, just plain brown. Its only unique feature was a loosely folded letter on top, not even taped or wrapped on. It just sat there, ready to be swept up by the wind any second. Someone definitely had to have traveled out to place it here themselves.</p><p><br/>             "Sigh," Miko muttered. "If this is a prank or a comeback after last night I will swear to never let Hijiri get away with it."</p><p><br/>             She was still mad after the argument with the Myouren Temple monk, Hijiri Byakuren, that took place last night. The two could rarely be in the same space without arguing over their opposing religions. Even when there was no active arguing, which they had been doing less and less of recently, the Taoist and Buddhist only had ever publically gotten along during the Perfect Possession incident. It took a great force for the two to work together like everyone else. They couldn’t even decide about what to do with Kokoro- a youkai created by Miko, but one Byakuren often cared for.</p><p><br/>             Miko walked back into the temple, setting the box down on the ground in front of her. The letter fluttered down to the floor, which the Crown Prince swift grabbed and placed back on top. She was hesitant to open anything up, but the box and letter felt rather important.</p><p><br/>            “Up already?” A voice asked.</p><p><br/>             Miko turned her head and saw Futo on the other end of the room. “Oh, yeah. Just woke up.”</p><p><br/>             Futo noded, then sat down next to the box. “And where did you get this from?”</p><p><br/>             “I just found it outside, right by the entrance. Not sure what’s in it.”</p><p><br/>             “Well, isn’t that odd? I can’t remember the last time we even got a gift.”</p><p><br/>             Miko nodded along. “But if it’s what I expect I will allow you to attempt to burn down the Myouren Temple again.”</p><p><br/>             A smirk crawled onto Futo’s face. It had been a while since the first attempt to burn down the Buddhist temple- the conflict between the Taoists and Buddhists was strong back then. But ever since Miko and Byakuren had grown ever so closer and friendlier, their conflict had slowly been resolved. Even Futo started being friendly with the Myouren Temple gatekeeper, Ichirin. But who said she still wouldn’t try it if given the chance?</p><p><br/>             Miko took the letter off the box, setting it in her lap to read later. She proceeded to open up the box, and what was inside shocked her.</p><p><br/>             “Uhm, who would send me this? Must’ve cost a fortune.”</p><p><br/>             The Crown Prince pulled out a formal, black tie suit from inside the box. Its fabric was soft velvet, black as night and with a white collar.</p><p><br/>             “I’m not sure….”</p><p><br/>             Miko and Futo turned to see Tojiko entering the space, her face showing pure confusion about what was happening.</p><p><br/>             “Oh, there you are!” Futo exclaimed. “But you’re right, Crown Prince. Maybe the note gives more clues?”<br/>Miko took the note out of her lap, unfolded it, and read aloud its contents.</p><p><br/>             “Dear Crown Prince, you may find this odd. I’m entirely unaware of what you opened first- my letter or my gift. But no worries! It doesn’t matter. I’m very certain you’ve heard of that new forest in Gensokyo? Word seems to go around quickly in those parts. Trust me, this will all be explained before you know it. I’ll be sending you more soon, so please keep an eye out for when my next gift arrives. You’ll find it very useful in these times.”</p><p><br/>             There was nothing but silence for a few moments.</p><p><br/>             “I don’t trust whoever wrote this,” Miko said, breaking the silence as she balled up the paper. “Whoever did this is either a prankster or someone with malicious intent. And I don’t care for or like either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             “Huh? What are you doing here?”</p><p><br/>             It was the next day, and everyone was still confused as ever. The gift was entirely unexpected, the letter even more so. The handwriting was extremely neat and straight, but it matched the handwriting of nobody either Miko, Futo or Tojika knew. They were going to try and ask others about it- but Miko didn’t expect to so soon.</p><p><br/>             “There’s some big issues going on. We need to talk.”</p><p><br/>             “Hijiri, is this going to be like the Perfect Possession incident?”</p><p><br/>             The monk shuffled through the bag she brought along. “Well, it’s certainly up for discussion, is it not?”<br/>Miko couldn’t disagree. She never admitted it after the fact, but she rather enjoyed Byakuren’s company. Even if they often disagreed, they were rather good at working together. Opposites attract, don’t they?</p><p><br/>             “We can discuss it.”</p><p><br/>             “Wonderful,” Byakuren replied, smiling rather lightly, pulling out her own letter from the bag. The monk handed it over, saying, “Have a read.”</p><p><br/>             Miko, now astonished realizing someone else got a letter- and by extension, likely even more- read silently to herself.</p><p><br/>             “Dear Hijiri Byakuren, I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sure you know of the new forest in Gensokyo, correct? Or maybe you don’t take part in such a conversation. I never have any clue about the business of a monk. But I do hope the gift I sent you isn’t too luxurious for your tastes. I’m sure this is all very confusing for you, so please look out for my next delivery to the Myouren Temple.”</p><p><br/>             “So they’re also personalizing their letters…” Miko muttered under her breath.</p><p><br/>             ‘What? There’s other letters?” Byakuren replied, physically taken back by the remark.</p><p><br/>             “Here! I’ll get mine.”</p><p><br/>             The Crown Prince rushed to her room, grabbed the letter, went back to the entrance and handed it to the monk.When Byakuren was done reading it over, the color drained from her face.</p><p><br/>             “Oh wow….”</p><p><br/>             “See? I was concerned already, but now I’m sure there is something going on here. The price of their gift- at least to me, but I do deserve whatever luxury I get- must have been high.”</p><p><br/>             Byakuren facepalmed. “Can’t help but boast that princely status?”</p><p><br/>             “Oh, let me have my fun!”</p><p><br/>             “Sigh...but let’s get back on track. Clearly whatever is going on here is likely going to explode into an issue neither of us can imagine. I’ve seen many things here, but in no incident has its creator been sending out letters to Gensokyo’s inhabitants."</p><p><br/>             “I agree. And let me guess, truce to work on this?”</p><p><br/>             Byakuren held out her hand. “You just read my mind.”</p><p><br/>             Miko smirked, firmly shaking the monk’s hand. “Truce.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this was a tricky chapter. I had multiple ideas for this and tried them all, so it took a while to do all that then decide on what I thought was the best. But enough rambling from me, either wait for the next chapter or go read it if it's up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             The mystery person kept their promise. Within a few days (which felt agonizingly long), the Myouren Temple and the Divine Spirit Temple had new deliveries. In no time their respective heads had organized a meeting, right outside the Myouren Temple.</p><p><br/>             “So, we’re opening these up together?” Miko said, her breath shallow as she placed the box on the floor. Even though it didn’t look so, this delivery was surprisingly, painfully heavy.</p><p><br/>             “Yeah. Do you need any help with that? I know, it’s a lot of weight,” Byakuren replied, kneeling down.</p><p><br/>             “Says the superhuman. But no thanks, I’m doing fine on my own.”</p><p><br/>             The monk nodded, even if she was a bit discouraged now, pulling her own package next to her.   </p><p>             “So, how’s everything going over at your temple?”</p><p><br/>             “You actually want to know?”</p><p><br/>             “I mean, we have time and are in no rush, correct?”</p><p><br/>             Miko sighed. She was in no mood for such small talk. But she begrudgingly complied, sitting down. “Nothing much has been going on. Then again in our current mess of a situation to look into– or lack of– I doubt anyone would pay much attention to having fun or even remotely memorable moments. There’s more pressing matters. And with yours?”</p><p><br/>             Byakuren sat down and placed her hands in her lap, replying “You just described what’s been going on here too."</p><p><br/>             “Well, I couldn’t expect much else. Now, let’s get to the point of this meeting. We have things to look over.”</p><p><br/>             The monk nodded, opening the box she brought along and reaching in to fish out the letter.</p><p><br/>             “Dear Hijiri Byakuren, I’m sure you’ve been waiting for me to deliver on my promise. Here it is! You’ll find the contents in here very useful tonight and in the coming days. It may take some time getting used to, but I doubt the device I sent along will be difficult to operate. Please, come along tonight. You can bring a friend if you can! Safety in numbers, you know? But where my little invention shall take you won’t be far away from where you need to be. Look for the fanciest restaurant nearby, you’ll know it when you see it. You'll want to use those clothes I sent last time. Soon enough you’ll find my first tiny, tiny piece to solve this puzzle. Happy hunting!”</p><p><br/>             Miko couldn’t help but facepalm. “So they sent us a teleportation device? Is that going to take us to the Outside World? If it is then I am convinced whoever is doing this is from there. Toying with us itself already makes them no better than a demon.”</p><p><br/>             “Yes, I agree. Whoever is doing this must be getting a kick out of us,” Byakuren replied, right before flinching and swiftly turning to the side.</p><p><br/>             “Oh?”</p><p><br/>             The monk looked back at Miko. “Sorry. Do you ever have those moments where you swear you see something out of the corner of your eye, only to look and see it’s gone? Just had that happen.”</p><p><br/>             Miko replied, slightly teasingly and wittily, “Well, you do attract many things. But it isn’t a big deal. Just your eyes tricking you.”</p><p><br/>             “True, true. But anyways….” Byakuren went on, reaching into the box yet again to fish out this time’s Item of the Delivery™.</p><p><br/>             “Uhm, what?”</p><p><br/>             The item pulled out looked like something Nitori would make. Far from flashy visually, the best comparison would be to a flip phone. It had a sharp point with a small, small black button into the middle. Even though it was smaller than Byakuren’s hand, the metal it was made out of surely was heavy.</p><p><br/>             “So that’s supposed to take us somewhere?” Miko commented. “Looks like a piece of junk.”</p><p><br/>             “Well, I cannot disagree. But who would go out of their way to send us a piece of junk? Then they’d just be a fool.”</p><p><br/>             The Crown Prince opened up their own box, throwing aside the letter (she knew it would just be a rehashing of Byakuren’s anyway) and found the same device was also inside. “Well, I have it too. So I guess you’re right on that point.”</p><p><br/>             Byakuren nodded, flipping the device a few times to get a good look at it. “We have some time before we need to use it. I’d assume we should get there by sunset. You want to stick around until then? Or maybe come back here later?”</p><p><br/>             “Nobody would mind if I stayed?”</p><p><br/>             “If I allow it, no.”</p><p><br/>             “Then going back seems pointless. I know I can trust everything will be fine. Futo and Tojiko know what to do. But I will have to go for just a second to grab something."</p><p><br/>             And so the stage was set. Tonight, they had work to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this so far, I would suggest following my Tumblr (@sansinger) for updates, general life stuff, anything witchy, and overall chaos (I promise, these notes will become less and less frequent as I finally get this story running well and smoothly)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter would've been amazing quarantine therapy just a month ago</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “Miko, hurry up! The sun’s going down!”</p><p>           “I’m coming, I’m coming! A prince has to make sure they look good!”</p><p>            “You’ve been in there for what, fifteen minutes? Just come out!”</p><p>            “Fine, fine…”</p><p>            Miko walked out of Byakuren’s room where she was just changing. She grabbed her suit from back at the Divine Spirit Temple (and now she was really convinced this cost a lot). She took a look over at Byakuren, noticing her own outfit. This one was a long moss-green dress, and while it looked tight around the chest overall it was very modest.</p><p>            “Well, you’re looking nice tonight.”</p><p>            “Thanks, you too. Ready to go now?”</p><p>            “Yeah. Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>            The two walked out of the Myouren Temple, passing the gates. They still had no clue how they were meant to actually work the device (blame Byakuren for that), so they found the closest secluded spot to figure it out.</p><p>            “I think you just push the button,” Miko said, leaning over slightly to look at the device held in Byakuren’s hand. “Rather straightforward. If not, I have no clue what we’re meant to do with this.”</p><p>            That made sense. The monk pressed the button on top, neither sure exactly what to expect.</p><p>            <em> Zap! </em></p><p>           Right in front of them, a hole appeared. The other side showed a dark gray barren space- an empty alleyway, specifically.</p><p>            “Knew it!” Miko exclaimed. “Not exactly what I expected, but a teleportation portal is still a teleporter.”</p><p>            Byakuren nodded, saying “Well, ready to go in?”</p><p>            “Of course!”</p><p>            Miko ran through very enthusiastically, disappearing into the other side. Byakuren followed suit, and once she passed over the hole closed behind them.</p><p>            “I feel like I should’ve known this would be an Urban Legends copy,” Byakuren said, peeking out from the alley so she could look for the mysterious restaurant mentioned.</p><p>            “It’s true. I felt from the start whoever was messing with us was an outsider. But we’ll make sure this nonsense stops, hopefully tonight. But they’re awfully giving themselves up…”</p><p>            Pointing to the end of the street, Byakuren exclaimed, “Found it! Let’s get in there, we should be out very quickly.”</p><p>    Miko and Byakuren walked out of the alley, both attempting to maintain a casual, normal pace. Outside the restaurant the faint sounds of pianos and violins could be heard, and once the door was open so were the conversations of the workers.</p><p>            “Gah, I always hate the influx of customers we have these nights. Where does the owner even get these orchestras from? They just take up space and next thing we know we’re all booked up.”</p><p>            “I agree, but keep quiet around the manager. Silly old boot-licker would fire you on the spot and call out blasphemy. Just go serve the customers, we’re still waiting on some reservations to show up but we’re already packed. I’ll play hostess here. Don’t want any complaints.” </p><p>           <em> Well, let’s hope we have our own spot.  </em></p><p>           When the monk and Crown Prince walked up to the hostess, they both held their breath as Byakuren said, “Excuse me, we’re here for our reservation.”</p><p>           The hostess, with a slightly exaggerated tone, said “Oh, wonderful! Can I get your names?” </p><p>           Everything went silent. Neither knew what to do there. The hostess looked down at the paper on the stand a few times, then back up to face the group. “Oh! Byakuren-sama and Toyosatomimi-sama, correct?”</p><p>           “Yes, that is us,” Miko replied, both her and Byakuren letting out a long sigh of relief. </p><p>            <em> Well, isn’t this mysterious person nice. </em></p><p>            The hostess took them across the room to sit them down, only to quickly run away back to the front desk.</p><p>            “Keep your eyes out, Hijiri,” Miko said to her partner, now across a table. “Anything could happen at any moment. The amount of people here too is also concern-“</p><p>            “Hi! Welcome! Name’s Touka, I’ll be serving you tonight,” a girl, presumably their waitress, said out of literally nowhere. “Anything I can get for you two to drink?”</p><p>            Miko, rightfully so, was rather annoyed at the interruption. Byakuren picked up and looked at the menu in front of her- she had no clue what half the things even were.</p><p>             <em> The times do change fast. </em></p><p>            “I think we’ll just keep our water, thanks.” </p><p>            “Alrighty! I’ll come back to take your orders.”</p><p>            Miko rested her head on the table, pondering out loud “Is anyone working here actually excited about their jobs this much? It’s so easy to see through. This space is a mess of desire, my ears are killing me trying to keep up with all these conversations.” </p><p>            Tonight’s going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             The hustle and bustle of the restaurant was continually getting on Miko’s nerves. Not only was the sensory overload huge, she wished she would have forgotten some of the things she heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Don’t ask me. She refused to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             But the night had to go on. Miko and Byakuren were in an odd place, because surely the mystery person wouldn’t do anything in such a public space, right? It was a nagging question in both their minds. Still, they had to blend in well enough for nobody to act suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Miko, in perfectly Crown Prince style, decided to do this by ordering more and more alcohol as the night went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             She hadn’t even heard of most of what was offered as per the menu, but the wine floodgates were opening. All to the displeasure of Byakuren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Is this necessary?” Byakuren muttered, showing clear annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Miko, practically chugging her second glass of wine, replied, “One, I can afford this. Two, I need to look normal. Three, none of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “‘I need to look normal’? If your lifestyle is normal nowadays so Buddha help me-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Well, if it helps…” the waitress, who neither of them knew was nearby suddenly said, with an uncomfortably awkward look on her face. “The sober ones are usually the prettier ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yeah, it absolutely shows,” Miko blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>….crap! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>             She definitely was not paying attention to what was being said. Upon realization, the Crown Prince quickly hid their flustered face with their hands (the cape would’ve been helpful then). Byakuren, in response, just giggled and moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Anyways, I’ll just get a salad, thanks,” she said, turning to the waitress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I’ll get a filet,” Miko followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             The waitress nodded, wrote it down, and then walked away, leaving Miko and Byakuren to face the small amount of tension still left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Byakuren said. “It’s just a mistake, and a hilarious one at that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Yeah, yeah...let’s just get back on track,” Miko replied, finally uncovering her face. “Seen anything suspicious yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Not yet. Which is concerning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “What do you mean you can’t let us in!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             A shout came from the front of the restaurant, somehow overpowering the collective sound of all conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I’m sorry, ma’am, but it says here we don’t have a table under your name....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Bull! I know we have one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Reimu, calm down for once!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wait, Reimu!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>By then the entire restaurant was watching. The arguing continued on, although a lot more muffled and quieter. Two of the waiters quickly and practically dragged Reimu out, followed by a lot of apologies from Marisa to the hostess before she too left. The space was frozen in time for what seemed like forever, before everyone just laughed. Not that it wasn’t hilarious, but the laughter was very uncomfortable. This doesn’t happen often, does it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             But Miko and Byakuren had an answer now. Reimu and Marisa showing up meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           If this investigation hadn’t already gone off track, now would be the time it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Miko and Byakuren were eating at this point, trying to tune into whatever conversations were around them. Nothing slightly out of place had happened. That was a terrible sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren, at this point, was wondering if that letter had something more to it. This entire trip out here felt pointless. Red herring, perhaps? Maybe there was nothing here at all and something was going on back in Gensokyo. Reimu and Marisa showing up either proved or disproved her theory entirely- either they were tricked as well, or they had some more solid evidence to come here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The former was more likely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The monk looked up to tell Miko, only to see….her talking to another table?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Yeah, sorry about that earlier. She’s kinda a bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Oh, don’t worry. It was more hilarious than anything! How do you know her anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren leaned across the table to tap Miko on the shoulder. But before she could do that, Miko held her hand up, as if blocking Byakuren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “We live close by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Oh. I am so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren placed her hand down on Miko’s shoulder, with a “what the hell?” expression predominant on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Well, maybe I should let you go back to your date…” the other person said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren was finally able to get a good look. She had curly black hair, down past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly tan, and her outfit was a long, almost floor-length white dress with some lace around her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Miko, pushing away Byakuren’s hand, replied, “Oh, we aren’t dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren sat back down in her chair, hands on her head. This entire evening was getting very frustrating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I don’t think we ever said our names,” Miko said. “In that case, I’m Miko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Nice to be talking to you, Miko. I’m Ayoko, but call me Muhena,” the other person said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “I have no idea where that name would come from, but okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “It’s just a thing I go by online. Now it’s become a sort of nickname for me. Stupid, I know, but I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Huh. Okay then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Well, enough talking. Wanna head over to the bar area?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “When have I ever not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Miko and Muhena got out of their seats and rushed to the other side of the restaurant. Byakuren finally looked up from her hands, only now noticing somebody else at Muhena’s table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She looked the opposite of her friend. Straight hair, what looked like a simple t-shirt dress that barely reached her knees, and a dark leather coat. She looked over to Byakuren, with that “first time?” grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Don’t take it too harshly,” they said. “Muhena runs off all the time on me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Byakuren nodded slightly. “I just wish Miko could take things more seriously..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              The other person left their seat and sat where Miko was, uninvited but oddly nice to be there. “Mhm. Mind if I eat this leftover steak? Trust me, your friend isn’t coming out of there with the ability to remember this night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren sighed, “Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Meanwhile, back at the bar, Muhena and Miko were drinking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “So, where do you come from?” Muhena asked Miko, setting down her glass. “I haven’t seen you around these parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Miko replied, “Pretty far. Not sure exactly. I don’t travel a lot anyway, for fun or for politics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “You do politics? Me too! Currently getting a political science degree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “You do? That’s nice…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Miko was trailing off on her words now, and Muhena noticed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hey, maybe you should stop after that drink. Pretty soon they’re gonna refuse to give you more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “They do that here? Stupidest idea ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Are you telling me they </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that at certain places? Where do I find one?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Miko sighed slightly, “I would tell you, but I would probably get in deep trouble as such.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Alright then,” Muhena replied, finishing the last sip of her drink. “Keep your secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             On the other side of the restaurant yet again, Byakuren was getting pretty frustrated. Was Miko still over at the bar? They better be going soon- Muhena’s other friend had already gone back to her table, waiting as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Finally at a near breaking point, Byakuren went over to the bar area. She found where Miko and Muhena were, tightly grasping Miko’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Thanks for watching over my friend,” Byakuren said, facing Muhena. “But we really need to get going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Awww, already…” Miko muttered, right before Byakuren jolted her up on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The monk guided the Crown Prince back to their table, arm wrapped around and all, seating her down before sitting in her own seat. The waitress came by, asking if they were ready for the check. Byakuren said yes, but then a major issue would come up- how to pay for all this. However, the answer to that was rather surprising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Don’t worry about paying,” the waitress said as she placed down the check. “I was told by the manager it was on the house tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Huh? That was….odd. But okay then. Byakuren, confused over the whole deal, opened up the check anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             A piece of blue paper fell out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The monk had yet to see what was on it, but one look at it and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that there was a reason. She leaned over the table and slipped it into Miko’s suit’s breast pocket, the Crown Prince barely taking any notice. The alcohol seemed to desensitise her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren didn’t necessarily enjoy the process of slinging their arm around someone drunk to keep them on track until they both got home to Gensokyo, but she did it anyway. The monk sat down on a bench with Miko by her side, just for a second to gather herself and make sure she didn’t leave the teleporter behind. It only took a few seconds, device in hand, and she was ready to go. Miko’s head, by this point, was resting on Byakuren’s shoulder, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Mind if you get up for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Hmmm, nah. I like it here too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren sighed slightly, and then heard some footsteps coming close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Oh, you’re here too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Marisa was right there, Reimu being dragged behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Yeah,” Byakuren replied, slipping the teleporter to her side. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Got a letter. Said to come out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Huh. Same happened to me and Miko as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Marisa looked to Miko, then back up at Byakuren. “I will pretend I did not just see that. Anyways, found any clues yet? So far this just seems...how do I say….pointless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren hesitated for a second. Should she share her findings yet? After all, she didn’t even know what was on that paper yet. “I’ll let you know if I do. But we are planning to go back very, very soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Ah, got that. Anyway, see you around! Good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Thanks! You too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Marisa went away, still dragging Reimu along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Tonight really wasn’t pointless. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Yawn...oh ow my head…”</p><p>            Miko lifted herself up off the floor, her head throbbing from a clear-as-day hangover. </p><p>            “Hey, you’re up!” Kyouko said from the corner, perking up. </p><p>            Miko held her head in her hands, trying to let her vision straighten up. “Let me guess...Byakuren said to just let me stay the night here.”</p><p>             “Yup. She already sent Shou out to go and fetch Futo and Tojiko to bring you back to senkai.” </p><p>             The door slid open, with Byakuren walking in. “Oh, you’re finally awake!”</p><p>             Miko nodded. “Sorry if I caused any sort of trouble last night.”</p><p>             “Oh, it’s fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”</p><p>             Kyouko muttered to herself, “Your insistence on being around Byakuren all the time was kinda funny though.”</p><p>             Welp. That didn’t have to be said. Now Miko’s ego blew a fuse, trying to hide her face in her cape as the sheer amounts of possibilities that could translate to rushed through her mind.</p><p>             Byakuren signaled for Kyouko to leave (which she did), kneeling down next to Miko. “It wasn’t that bad. Anyway, I found something last night. I know you’re not in any good mental or physical state to analyze it but I figured I would at least show you.”</p><p>             “Huh? Like what?” Miko inquired, peeking out from her cape.</p><p>             Byakuren unfolded the blue paper from last night, displaying it for Miko. “This.”</p><p>             To their relief, this wasn’t yet another letter. It was filled with plenty of drawings, almost like a blueprint.</p><p>             “What would this have to do with anything?”</p><p>             “I don’t know. But then again, I’m a monk, not an engineer.”</p><p>             “Maybe Nitori can figure it out? Obviously we cannot go up Youkai Mountain now, but by tomorrow we can go up.”</p><p>             “Sure, we can do that. I’ll leave you here- just get some rest before your friends pick you up.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             “I swear, I forget every time how beautiful this place is!”</p><p>             Byakuren stopped for a second, turning to see Miko leaning over the rocky mountain ledge. “I admit, it is lovely.”</p><p>             Miko adjusted her cape slightly, replying, “Well, let’s get going before we get stuck here all morning looking at some landscapes.” </p><p>             The two kept flying up the mountain, somewhat surprised by the lack of anyone around (then again, why would anyone want to try and get into a fight with two of the most popular and powerful people in Gensokyo? They should’ve learned last time from Reimu). They touched down at the market space, looking around for Nitori’s booth.</p><p>             “Not to go off track, but what do you expect we’re meant to get out of this visit?” Miko asked. “Even I can tell those supposed blueprints look bare bones. We don’t even know what they’re for! Nothing would indicate any need for them. Now I’m concerned we’re being thrown just a bunch of red herrings.”</p><p>             Byakuren sighed, knowing her friend was probably right. “Well, we cannot leave any stone unturned or possible clue unchecked. I’d run around for weeks if it means I get a single hint to solve this.”</p><p>             “Huh. Must say, I admire your determination, Byakuren.”</p><p>             Byakuren nodded a bit, spotting Nitori’s booth.</p><p>             “Hey, Nitori!”</p><p>             The kappa noticed the two, obviously somewhat surprised as the ever-known Crown Prince and monk walked up.</p><p>             “Could we ask for your help on something? It should only take a few moments.” </p><p>             “Oh, sure! What is it exactly?”</p><p>             Byakuren rolled out the blueprints on the table, replying “We just need to know what this is for.”</p><p>             Nitori held the scroll, reading everything over. It seemed simple enough, but her own face said “I have no clue what I am looking at”.</p><p>             “Uhm, here’s the thing,” Nitori commented. “This is lacking a lot. I don’t see any power source, nothing which would indicate a purpose, it just looks like a bunch of lines and shapes someone has drawn for their first draft of an invention, not even complete. You get my point?”</p><p>             That was a big blow.</p><p>             “Ah. Well, thanks for your help.”</p><p>             “Any time now, really. But I should get back to stocking up.”</p><p>             “Oh?” Miko butted in, leaning in on the booth table just enough to touch it with her elbow. “Got some new stock in?”</p><p>             “I mean, I do have some,” Nitori replied. “But just knowing some of the demand to come soon, I already have some new products.”</p><p>             “Good choices. You seem like a rather smart businessperson.”</p><p>             “Eh- it feels a bit selfish. Ever since Alice got attacked last night-“</p><p>             Wait, what?</p><p>             Byakuren, shocked, spoke up and said, “Someone got attacked?!”</p><p>             “You didn’t hear? With Aya always going around flashing that newspaper I thought you would’ve heard, even on the way up.”</p><p>             Miko answered the kappa with, “No? I knew the path up was oddly barren.”</p><p>             “Yeah, I know Youkai Mountain is far away from that forest but I don’t think anyone wants to take their chances.”</p><p>             How could they forget! That forest– the one which Reimu and Marisa had said they themselves saw unknown creatures in– has now gotten Alice to fall for its trap as well while Miko and Byakuren were away. Running around with that letter and clues ultimately useless, the thought escaped the two.</p><p>             “Thanks a lot. We should get going,” Miko thanked, lightly grasping Byakuren’s hand to tug her away.</p><p>             Once the monk and Crown Prince got going, all was silent. One could say the inherent shock of the revelation was still lingering- the two felt like idiots for obviously having been played so easily. </p><p>             Yet there were still many questions.</p><p>             “How did you know to ask that, Miko?”</p><p>             Miko stopped in her tracks, the fallen leaves crunching under her feet, “I just sensed there was a fear in Nitori. When you’ve come to use a desire reading ability as much as I have, you learn to use it without even consciously trying. However, I wouldn’t even say I ‘asked’-“</p><p>             “Right, right.”</p><p>             “- because really, how could I just go and ask her what she’s being afraid of? That’s a rookie mistake in any questioning. You figure out how to get to the answer via small talk.”</p><p>             “You still dazzle me with that diplomatic attitude,” Byakuren said, walking again.</p><p>             “You just need to be civil. Besides, I think we both know we don’t know what we’re up against next.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             “Mind if I stay here a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             It was a few days later, still no letter passing by. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if the dread of being fooled last time was anything to go by, and the fears of possibly never seeing another one were plausible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Byakuren needed a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Sure! Stay out here long as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             The monk sat down on the ground, only a few paces away from Ichirin, the Myouren Temple gatekeeper. The noon sun was flying high in a cloudy sky, the world pretty much stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Thanks. Don’t mind me too much. The stress of recently has been getting to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “Like I said, stay as long as you need,” Ichirin replied, reassuringly. “It does seem like a lot to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “It is! Sure, I have the Crown Prince with me to do some of the work- which, ultimately, still isn’t a lot besides standing around- but I’d argue the most worrying part is waiting for those letters to arrive. We can’t get anything done without them. Because it’s been a few days, I’m just...concerned, you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             The gatekeeper nodded, shifting to face Byakuren and saying, “Oh wow. I mean, if you ever need anything, I’m here. Maybe we could try to team pairings like what happened with the Perfect Possession Incident? Those went rather well, all things considered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I would consider it,” Byakuren replied. “Still, all those letters are simply addressed to one person. I’m not risking any unknown possibility of my friend getting hurt if you show up unexpectedly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I understand,” Ichirin replied, solemnly nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The wind had started doing the talking now. Neither Byakuren nor Ichirin quite knew what to say, even to comfort or inform the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You know what, Byakuren? What evidence do you have so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well...not a lot, to be honest. I was so sure we had something, then it turned out to be a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Mhm. What was the clue anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I think we still have it inside the temple. It was a blueprint, yet a very incomplete one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “‘Incomplete’? I guess my question here is if it looked like something that could be built upon. I heavily doubt if it held any quality it would be accidental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yes! I know next to nothing about engineering, but I assume a ‘first draft’ would count as that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Eh- good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Ichirin, what’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Maybe whoever is doing this wants you to think you’re going off track. A few setbacks would be heavily damaging to any motivation or confidence to handle this incident. If you’re not in a good state of mind because of these supposed red herrings- deliberately placed ones I’d say- you better be lucky to get anything done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Anyway, that’s just my take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Actually? I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Wait, you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Well, it’s certainly a possibility I’d never consider otherwise. I’ll keep going with this one. Thanks for the help, Ichirin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No need to thank me! Just doing my job to help a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Byakuren got up from her spot and headed back to the temple. She had a plan now, all she needed to do was wait for that next letter to show up. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come November with NaNoWriMo my hands will fall off more than they did with me taking on way too many prompts this October and I am ready for it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise the one-shots are coming soon. I've watched the first episode of Soul Eater four times now for one of them (also if I have the time I'll upload my prompt fills from October).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            How long has it been now? Weeks? This was getting ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko had grown tired. This incident's cause had always been prompt. For all the Crown Prince knew, she and Byakuren could’ve missed vital events with more clues if those letters had simply gotten swept up by the wind (what with those horrible placement and packaging). Or was the long wait a buildup to a more difficult task? Whatever it was, by now it couldn’t be very pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             This wait went from annoying to frustrating to downright infuriating. The Crown Prince isn’t the type to let their anger show, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. Miko had spent ages complaining to Futo and Tojiko, and she swore if she had to wait one more day she’d stomp over to the Myouren Temple just to complain to someone who actually was going through the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Now, Byakuren and Miko weren’t friends. Sure, they worked together, but outside of this stuff they’d never interact. Despite that, Miko admitted Byakuren could always calm someone down. It was...nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            But today Byakuren wasn’t needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Futo had been walking around earlier, and guess what? That damned letter showed up! Miko wouldn’t have minded to be woken up later (instead of being relentlessly tapped until she did), but the good news overcame annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Dear Crown Prince,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Concerned? Don’t be. I can assure you nothing horrible happened last time (or at least nothing horrible I was directly responsible for). But whether you believe that is up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Anyways, I hope you liked the restaurant I picked out last time! Get ready for some more travel, because I have another place for you. It’s still a good way away (trust me, I don’t hesitate on sending these letters solely for any reason other than time). I’ll hope to see you there when the invitation comes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            -Your wonderful sender</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            So, they finally figured out a better writing format. And now they’re signing it too. Lovely…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko’s first reaction was to ball up the letter and throw it against the wall. What use was this even? It took all this waiting just to be told to wait even longer! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko turned to the side to see Tojiko. “My bad. Sorry, I’m just frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Didn’t get any more clues or info?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh no. It’s just telling me to wait more! That’s why I’m so frustrated. Anything could happen the next time I go out. And I don’t trust it’ll be pretty. On the other hand, I’m sure Byakuren finally has hers, so I feel I should go over some time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Tojiko nodded, asking “Didn’t you mention the sender personalizes everything they send?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “They do! So while I doubt it, I just want to check to see if they got any more info. I’m sure the sender themselves knows we’re working together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’m still not sure how to feel about that…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just now I really notice how short my chapters look on the Ao3 format in comparison to my doc. Lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            “Oh, you finally got it too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mhm. Mind if I see your letter, just quickly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko managed to snatch another meeting with Byakuren, something neither had done for quite a while. The process had escaped them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Uh, sure! Here, let me get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren swiftly headed into the back of the Myouren Temple, leaving Miko by herself. The Crown Prince was somewhat surprised the monk didn’t call for someone to watch her. Historically (even if not so long ago), the Taoists would often try to destroy the temple, not that the sheer difference in religion alone left much peace. Miko took the fault for that. Was Byakuren losing her memory or has she finally placed enough trust in Miko?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Before the Crown Prince could think on it, Byakuren returned back with that piece of paper the two had come to love and hate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Dear Byakuren Hijiri,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I am truly sorry for the delay of this letter. I know I am a lot more prompt, but due to some planning on my end I figured it was better to let you and your friend wait until I actually knew what I was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I hope you enjoyed the last trip I sent you on! Apologies for your friend, I hear they kept running off from you. But I cannot judge a monk’s friend circle, so I trust your judgement. Look at you, carrying all that weight!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            My next letter will be an invitation. If you don’t mind a little more patience, all will be well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            -Your wonderful sender</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Look at Byakuren, getting all these compliments…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko shook her head, handing the letter back to the monk with a slight scoff. “Found nothing I was looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah. Just be patient– I’m not sure I could stand you more with your restlessness if not for your casualness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What?” Miko scoffed. “I’m as patient as one can be here. Besides, you’re the monk. You can handle a lot more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “‘Handle a lot more’? Are you telling me I can get more done than the one and only Crown Prince?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, you know what?! If you’re already ‘carrying all the weight’, then go ahead. Lead the way for the rest of this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren stood there. Her chest rose and sunk, the air now gone silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sigh...then I shall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            That ended oddly calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The monk took Miko's hand, honestly startling the Crown Prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, uhm, what are you trying to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren began walking to the temple entrance, pulling Miko along, answering “Escorting you out. Clearly I’ve provoked something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Was it really that bad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko couldn’t help the shame settling in. At the point Byakuren let go and said goodbye, she couldn’t even bring herself to respond. Instead she just kept walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so ashamed? If that happened with anyone else I could’ve at least felt worthy to speak...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           Finally, the day had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko certainly needed the distraction. Even days later, her stomach was pitted and her spirit was oddly low. She had no real idea why- she didn’t care about Byakuren </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, did she? No, of course not. But Miko wanted to apologize as soon as possible, perfect timing when the new fabled letter finally arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Dear Crown Prince,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            I have the feeling you’re not doing so great. Is it over my letters? Well, here it is! I’m contacting everyone again! Hooray!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            I’m glad to inform you your next clue will be at a ballroom. Perfect for royalty, is it not? You’ll want to rewear that suit from last night, sorry. I’m ultimately not willing to buy you another one. Consider it all-purpose. The teleporter I sent you- so glad it worked!- will also be useful. No need to change anything, it knows what it knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            See you there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            -Your wonderful sender</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko swore, whoever wrote this had the most punchable speech patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The Crown Prince set the note aside. So, just show up once again and do whatever is needed, right? It felt so easier said than done. Last time the clue was just given to them by that waitress- what even was her name again?- and she and Byakuren could leave. It was more of a test of patience than actual work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Would it be the same this time? Wait around until someone just gave them the clue? Would the sender even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>there? Were they even there last time? How could Miko and Byakuren pass off in an even bigger establishment with more people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Maybe Byakuren would be the better, more patient leader of this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really off topic, but this fic is already becoming as long as my actual original novels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Splat, splat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren was curled up inside the Myouren Temple, nothing but rain outside. It had been like this all day, not setting the best mood but somewhat perfect for reflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The monk had finally received her own letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Dear Byakuren Hijiri,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Long time no see! Missed me? I doubt so, ha! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Your next clue is at a ballroom. Bring along your dress from last time, you’ll want it for the crowd. Do bring the teleporter along from last time too, glad to see my invention works!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Please do meet with your friend Miko. My hands hurt just writing to her, and I need a break. I send out, what, five of these at a time?! I’m sure you understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Best wishes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Your wonderful sender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I wish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Why was this happening anyway? Whoever kept sending these had to have known how painfully boring this all was, waiting and being stuck in a crowd then waiting some more. Byakuren just couldn’t understand. It all was like chasing a mouse- way too small and way too fast, yet it should’ve been so easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, Byakuren, do you need anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The monk turned to face the entrance, shaking her head slightly. “No, but thanks Kyouko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The yamabiko nodded back and headed off, leaving Byakuren back to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Maybe Miko had the actual energy to lead this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Dear Crown Prince,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Oh my, I’m an idiot indeed! I can’t believe I forgot to tell everyone the timing of the ball event itself. Don’t pity me, I do take responsibility for that. As such, I hope this letter finds you and your partner Byakuren well (you tell her everything, huh? Do keep it up for the sake of my tired hand who is writing these). By the time this letter should have been received, the day of the event itself is the day after. Sorry for any troubles my forgetfulness has caused. It would be a shame to miss you lovely two! Get ready for tomorrow! Remember all those lovely gift clothes! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            -your wonderful sender</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko took the letter and crumbled it up, throwing it against the wall. With every new letter- every new day even- she hated the mastermind of everyone’s new problem more and more. And why not? One, they just sounded so annoying. Two, their little clever games were so boring and tedious to go through. Three, they provided basically nothing and obviously were sending letters for the actual hell of it. And four, Byakuren didn’t even like them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ...on another thought, nobody liked them. But Byakuren was one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Why did Miko suddenly find herself caring so much for the monk, one who she specifically hated for so long, anyway? Back during the Perfect Possession incident they were partners too, but nothing felt like it did now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Am I actually doubting myself over random thoughts. Come on me, it can’t be anything..</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse this taking a while, the College Au Christmas chapter has been eating up most of my time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            New morning, new issues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko hadn’t even gotten fully awake yet when she remembered today was the day. Going out yet again that night, hopefully for the final time. The moment she was ready she would have to head over to the Myouren Temple to fetch Byakuren. Was the sender really so lazy to make Miko start doing her work for her? It annoyed her to no end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The sun was just upon the horizon, the sky a mix of warm colors with dashes of the clouds already appearing above. It would be unusual to be up at dawn, but the Crown Prince just could not sleep well as of recently. Do you ever wake up in the middle of the night, unsure of what, but sure that something is possibly watching you? Maybe every animal in a few miles radius is also losing their minds at the same time? Yeah, the past few nights have been something along those lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just the stress..” Miko muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            To her credit, there wasn’t anything to not worry about. Yesterday had a frantic search of senkai to try and find the teleporter wherever she hid it, recently enough there were tensions between her and Byakuren, and today realization hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Did the teleporter even go to the right place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Now, the sender was a real idiot for not explaining the most basic thing needed to actually have Miko and Byakuren show up. Did they somehow control this from their own location? Would they just flip it to go to a different place? Was there something manual to change? Would it even work as intended now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Huh. Miko hadn’t experienced this much anxiety in a long while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The Crown Prince sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and grabbing the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Just breathe in, breathe out…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She heard the sounds of moving somewhere in senkai- either Futo or Tojiko, hopefully she could snatch a little more alone time before anyone notices she’s up. The sun still had a good way to rise before it was “really” morning, but it felt like everything and everyone was already energized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko wasn’t sure why. By the afternoon it was off to the temple to get Byakuren. Maybe then she could finally apologize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            This was going to be one of those busy days, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're back!<br/>The holidays disrupted my schedule, so I'll slowly be back to updating regularly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>              “Stunning yet again, Byakuren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Dusk was settling upon Gensokyo, Byakuren and Miko back out in their spot. The wind was particularly strong- if this was a story, one could say that would signify something to come. The foreshadowing! The two had gotten back in the same clothes as last time, ready to take a leap back into the Outside World to fix this mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              “You too, Miko. Have our device?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             “Right here, let me get it out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             It looked no different. Same old, same old. It had felt so long since this mystery person sent them the teleporter. Time came to a crawl since then. A snail moved faster. And if they played their spellcards right tonight, that wouldn’t be an issue anymore. Get in, get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh, and before we go..” Miko interrupted, fiddling with the device in hand. “I’m sorry for what happened a few days back. It was absolutely un-princely of me. That was my fault, I just got so frustrated and mad at our situation and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren giggled, replying “Don’t worry! I understand fully. You have every reason to be mad currently. Let’s just fix this, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            My, she really was a sweet one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko pressed the button, the two slipping in through the same portal and out into the Outside World. It startled Miko particularly- what with the sudden buzz of sound of the city at night, the mixture of light and dark in all directions, and just the generally durastic vibe compared to peaceful Gensokyo. She shook her head, focusing on the matter at hand. Find this new area, get in, do whatever they had to do, get home before sunrise hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko peeked out from the alleyway she and Byakuren spawned in, looking out into the nearly empty streets. It felt easy to spot- right there, just down the road, was a large, grand building. Four stories high, it felt odd to be centered right in the middle of this town. You couldn't hear music blasting or folks coming in and out, but clearly the red carpet at front was significant. Its entrance had an arch, visible even from where the two were. The building was pure white brick. Imagine the inside!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren grabbed Miko's hand, to which the Crown Prince swiftly pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hey, what the hell?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "We need to stay close. I can't imagine the amount of folks in there by now. And we'll need to act natural, too. We'll only seem normal as a couple. I know you're not the best at collaboration, but will you give this a shot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Miko sighed, letting Byakuren grab her hand yet again as the two walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There were no servers, no people at a desk. Anyone could walk in there, practically. The hallway Miko and Byakuren walked into at first was quiet, illuminated by soft lights from the walls, reflecting off the mirrors to show the vintage wallpapers and rough-looking couches. The desk was empty. At the end was a small room with the same decor, full of staircases. Up them, was their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            By the second floor the rooms became crowded. That one seemed to be the banquet hall- folks in fine suits and dresses were having cocktails at a bar and across the room to the left was a large table lined with food. Elsewhere there were tables. The third was the one our two stopped at. This was the ballroom- complete with orchestra, large tiled space in the middle, and just enough room along the sides to squeeze your miserable thin body along against everyone else here with you. I apologize to all the claustrophobics trying to imagine it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Byakuren took Miko to the closest open wall space, happening right alongside the fruit punch stand. Miko let go, holding her hands up against her headphones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Sorry, it's just so loud in here…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren nodded. She knew it would be hard for her close friend to handle the space. There might as well have been hundreds of people in the building- let alone this floor. And for someone who can pick up on conversation, that sounded like a nightmare.  Even she felt slightly overwhelmed by the combined noise. It felt more like a party than a ball- or maybe this was just a ball of loud, raunchy elite? Even without making out the words the fellow attendees sure had a lot to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Byakuren grabbed one of the punch cups, taking a sip to calm down her mind. Now how was she meant to find the person she was looking for in here? Surely she could make a plan. Maybe it would require a calmer space, but the second floor could surely do. If this attempt went remotely close to how it was last time, Byakuren wouldn't even need to put much effort in while the staff do the work of the mastermind. Soon, this would be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Hey! Miko!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Dear lord, it was Muhena!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Muhena ran up to hug Miko, who promptly started squirming out of her “friend”’s grasp. Byakuren had to look away, she simply could not handle and did not like this girl. But why? The monk couldn’t quite detect any lies from her, and she seemed fine enough, if an </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>personality. But Muhena just did not ring with Byakuren. Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nice to see you two here! How’s it all going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Byakuren took a deep breath, calming down enough to keep her posture relaxed as she looked back. “We’ve been doing fine. I’m surprised to see you here myself. You seem oddly cheery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Is it the event?” Miko added, pulling away from Muhena. “It’s not quite my liking, if you ask my thoughts..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Muhena nodded, commenting “No exact reason. Just a good past few days, always nice. Oh, Kurayami’s been good too! She’s off somewhere, I forgot exactly. I’ll go find here, if you want to cha-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>            “It’s okay!” Byakuren interrupted, just in time. “We have some other people to talk to here. You go find your friend- I’m sure she’s wondering where you went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She nodded, running off into the packed crowd surrounding them. Byakuren let her shoulders drop, deeply sighing as she leaned back against the wall with her dress flowing. It had been a few moments, yet the monk was already tired of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko leaned up against her, the velvet suit just brushing up at their shoulders. The two were silent for a few moments, the environment already bustling and energy-draining as such. Neither paid attention to the lyrics of the music being played. They only knew it was overpoweringly loud, so much other partygoers had to shout to communicate. People rushed by every few seconds. It was certainly nothing like the two had attended, even Gensokyo parties had some level of restriction to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Is everything okay, Byakuren? I know our situation is truly not expected nor optimal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The monk got back on her feet, shaking her head. “I don’t like Muhena. I can’t pinpoint why. Usually I could tell apart lies or by the conflict alone figure out things, but no! Am I overreacting? A monk’s job is to be calm, but something about Muhena...I’m surprised I can still act like my usual self.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Is it because she seems to take an interest in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Byakuren paused for a second. Her mind wanted to be quiet but was stuck- the noises only worsened everything. She couldn’t sigh, didn’t feel like she could move. She needed an answer fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “You’re my partner here. That explains itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Miko nodded, holding her hands to her earmuffs as the next song came on and the crowd riled up. Things weren’t looking good for the Crown Prince, and Byakuren took quick notice of her situation. They grabbed her arm, locking it in hers and squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Should we get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Good idea…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone else who voted HijiMiko for the Touhou Popularity Ship Poll this year, seeing it get 31st place out of 122(+) gave me enough of a boost to get out of that mini-hiatus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>         The sound drowned out thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Byakuren slowly but surely guided Miko out of the crowd, back to the buffett area. Not much better, but perhaps the best place to rest. The two took a seat on the plump chairs decorated with sparkly and lace-covered cushions in no real pattern, breathing deep sighs of relief. Miko was visibly calmer. Byakuren let herself slouch, mapping out an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           As much as she would prefer not to, the two would need to find Muhena and Kurayami soon. While telling them anything about the plot is a big no-no, if she found the right words they might be of some help locating wherever the next clue was. Muhena surely looked the wealthy part, if she had been to this location before she would have a better idea of the people- and most importantly the layout. The monk had become accustomed to expecting the unexpected. Last time at the restaurant was a matter of patience and sticking around, maybe it would be the same? Even here? But she had to try something, just anything to make tonight done with. Hopefully the entire issue with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Byakuren sighed, gaining the attention of Miko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “It surely has been a tiresome night- how long have we been here anyway?- won’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Oh, definitely. I would take the time to enjoy our little adventure if it weren’t for...everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “It’s loud and it’s formal. Certainly not what I used to do back in my day, at least a prince is organized!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Mhm. I can relate myself. The atmosphere is draining, I’ll be sleeping deep when we get back. We have work to do until then. Muhena must know something, there’s someone or something we can find. If we compare it to last time, it could take a while. But patience is key. We can do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Miko nodded along, kicking her leg up onto the couch. "I'll recommend, let's get going soon if we plan to do that. Unless you want dinner first, which is right next to you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Oh, no thank you," Byakuren replied. "I'm not hungry. I doubt my appetite will be prevalent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Byakuren stood up, using her hands to flatten out the ruffles on her dress. Miko followed suit, letting the two walk out of the buffet room and back into the hall with more sound states of mind. Their eyes were keen on spotting Kurayami and Muhena, wherever they ended up after they got separated. The two pushed their way through the crowds that passed by and they passed through, full of sorries and excuses as they parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Byakuren pushed through to the end of one particularly busy cluster, only to ram right into someone’s back, brushing up against the rim of their hat. The monk, startled, immediately began apologizing before the person could turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “My bad! Just passing through…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just watch out, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The lady turned around, showing her strikingly sky-deep blue hair. Upon observation, her hat had a peach on it, and her dress had a singular drooping string with pieces of cloth showing the colors of the rainbow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wait, Tenshi?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew, I can finally upload these again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Byakuren? What are you doing around here?”</p><p>            “I’m more surprised to see you here. What are you doing yourself?”</p><p>            The celestial tilted her head, replying “I was sent an invite. I’ve been trying to solve an incident for weeks now, and I’ve missed all the clues! I was hoping I could make my shot here.”</p><p>            “Me and Miko have been doing the same! So, the mastermind did send more letters out…”</p><p>            Miko shushed the two. “Don’t speak so openly about it.”</p><p>            Tenshi and Byakuren nodded in agreement, shuffling over to the wall. The walls were draped to the brim with tapestries of patterns and mandalas, their trim loose and frankly falling apart. So much for upkeep. The three could hatch a team effort right here, but first they had to share everything they knew.</p><p>            “So, whoever is responsible for this could be here tonight?”</p><p>            Miko nodded. “Their plans surely aren’t in the least the most safe. But they’re elusive! If we find any signs of them we need to act quickly. We have a friend from the outside world- well, truly two. We think with their knowledge of the class and space they have intel that would be vital.”</p><p>            “Our first goal has to be finding them,” Byakuren chimed in. “We bumped into you, Tenshi. as we searched for them. I shall admit….I don’t like them much. But it’s for the greater good.”</p><p>            “It’ll be hard to see them with so many people around,” Miko added. “We should get running!”</p><p>           The three bolted off, pushing through the crowd yet again. As luck would have it, Muhena and Kurayami were by the stairs, yelling about...something.</p><p>           “How can you be such an idiot?! You know what you did was wrong, Muhena! You could’ve thrown me into trouble! How does your dad ever trust you?”</p><p>           Kurayami was pissed.</p><p>           Muhena tried to apologize through the harsh words, for reasons still unknown. It was a painful, heated sight to see. Byakuren had to look away. </p><p>           “Uhm, hello?”</p><p>           Kurayami stopped her rambles, looking at Tenshi (who just spoke). Muhena nearly bounced with joy.</p><p>           “Miko! Byakuren! And you brought a friend! Good to see you again. We were just talking-“</p><p>           “Mind if we ask a few questions?” Miko interrupted. “They won’t take too long. We just want to know where some things are.”</p><p>           Muhena nodded. “I’ve been around here before. And for my friend, I’ll help out.”</p><p>           She’s grating…</p><p>           “Do you happen to know of any secret rooms?” Miko asked. “Or areas where people serve you?”</p><p>           “Hmm….if you go downstairs here and turn right at the end of the hall is a restaurant, if you mean that.”</p><p>           “That’s it?”</p><p>           Muhena shrugged. “Pretty much. I wish I knew about any secret rooms.”</p><p>           “She’s not lying about that,” Byakuren silently spoke.</p><p>           “I wish I could be of more help. I haven’t been around this area nearly enough.”</p><p>          “Thanks for what you do know,” Tenshi replied. “We’ll head down there now.”</p><p>          The three left down the stairwell, covered in tapestry and lace carpet. Everywhere they went, it was a reminder of the wealth of both the place and the folks around them. Byakuren was getting nervous about this. If Tenshi was here, who else was? This could end catastrophically if they didn’t act fast. Besides, after last time the idea of eating out again felt….off.</p><p>            “Place’s closed!”</p><p>            Tenshi had ran ahead of Byakuren and Miko, running back down the hall. </p><p>            Miko sighed, “Dead end. I admit, I don’t know where to go from here.”</p><p>            “Can’t you just leave?” Tenshi asked. “Nothing new is going to happen. We’re all stuck. Only luck can make any of this better.”</p><p>             Byakuren shook her head. “Our victory lies in the hands of one cunning person. It’s here somewhere. It’ll just show up when we least expect it. When we think we won’t find it…”</p><p>             Oh.</p><p>             “Let’s leave!”</p><p>             Miko and Tenshi awkwardly nodded to each other, following Byakuren through the building to the other side. They went to the front, once empty when they had arrived. Now someone was there, sitting at the desk, sifting through papers.</p><p>            “Hey!” She called. “You’re Byakuren, correct? I was told to give this to you.”</p><p>            A letter.</p><p>           The lady pulled it out from the desk, handing it to Byakuren it was sealed with wax, stamped with a flame insignia. She thanked the desk lady, pushing everyone into the nearest hall to open it. With some fiddling and ripping, it came open.</p><p>          Dear finder,</p><p>          Meet me out in the back. It’s about time I confronted you in person.</p><p>          Now, finally. This could come to a close.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was dark and damp. The back alleys of any urban space weren’t ideal even in the best of circumstances. The wind was striking and frosty, leaving all three in their decked-up uniform cold. Now was a matter of waiting.</p><p>            And wait they did.</p><p>            Waiting.</p><p>            Waiting.</p><p>            Waiting.</p><p>            “This is pointless!” Tenshi complained. She had stayed to the back, behind Byakuren and Miko. “They aren’t coming. It’s clear.”</p><p>            “She’s right,” Miko said. “I would expect them to have shown their face by now. We can’t stand by all night in a futile belief something will happen.”</p><p>            “They’re tricky. They’ve made us run around before,” Byakuren replied, her voice noticeably irritated. “But what would they gain now from just running off? Nothing. I’d bet my whole temple they’re hiding in the shadows right!-“</p><p>             <em>Boom!</em></p><p>            Everyone jumped back in surprise. The boom ringed in their ears. From the stillness of the dark, something appeared. No, someone appeared!</p><p>            ….</p><p>            <em>Kurayami!</em></p><p>            The ever-familiar face stepped out. Something was held tightly in her hands, but it was hard to see what. A gun? That would be horrifying. Still, everyone she faced- Tenshi, Byakuren, Miko- could easily win a fight. That was the power of their statuses. If she was responsible, she had to have more capability. Her own power!</p><p>            “I know what you must be thinking. No, I am not the mastermind you’re looking for.”</p><p>            “That would be me~”</p><p>            <em>Muhena!</em></p><p>            The girl stepped out, somehow having blent so well within the dark. She looked oddly cheerful for just admitting to what she did. Sent those letters, spring up that forest in Gensokyo- my my, did we forget about that for some time?!- wasted so much time! And yet here she was, now so easily admitting to it.</p><p>            “Was it hard to find me?”</p><p>            Byakuren couldn’t help but laugh out loud, to which everyone stared at her. “I’m sorry! If you tried to be secretive, your attempts were more than futile. Think about it. Everywhere we have been, you’ve been too. I could tell something was off about you from the start. You didn’t lie- yet you didn’t say the full truth. Well played, Muhena. Well played.”</p><p>            “Oh...I thought I would have made this a big surprise.”</p><p>            “I’m surprised, but I also barely know anything about this situation,” Tenshi commented from afar.</p><p>            “Besides that!” Miko chimed in. “Why? Why did you go through all that trouble to get us here?”</p><p>             Muhena smirked. “Let me tell you the story. My friend Kurayami here has visited your land more than once. Been among you, even! That’s the power of a shadow person- she stalks the dark, leaving you uneasy.”</p><p>             So that’s why I’ve felt watched all those times!</p><p>             She continued. “I met her out in this world. A chance encounter, really. That’s what happens when you just wander around my house! I came to know her, befriend her. And soon, she told me all about what she’s done within Gensokyo. Even as an outside spirit, she knows her way in. She told me about all the important people within it- the shrine maidens, the witches, the immortals. Pretty much everyone I needed to know. It gave me an idea. How much could I mess around with them? I hatched my plan with that thought. The shadow people as a species were dying out, and-“</p><p>               <em>Bang!</em></p><p>              A rock had smashed against the wall. It startled everyone, turning to where it came from. Tenshi.</p><p>              “I missed! Can’t you all see she’s trying to distract you with the monologue? Why didn’t we attack sooner!?”</p><p>              Muhena bursted out laughing. “Aren’t you observant!”</p><p>              Well, Tenshi wasn’t wrong. Muhena had planned a sneak attack during her little speech. But that was out the window.</p><p>              “Besides, I’m not done talking. Due to a lack of belief, the shadow people population had been dying out.”</p><p>               “Just like the youkai..” Byakuren muttered.</p><p>               “Yes,” Muhena replied. “Just like the youkai. I used some good old seeds to plant that forest, entirely draped in darkness. There, shadow people could be born in its essence. And that’s what happened! Only some fairies wandered in…”</p><p>               “Those creatures!” Miko called out. “They were fairies!”</p><p>               “Not quite. But their meddling ruined a lot of our progress! Many of our would-be shadows were just blobs due to the light. Truly horrific. It gave me another idea, even in their suffering. If I created fear with them, we could make more shadow people. So, I made fear. Set them free from the forest every now and again to roam Gensokyo. I knew if I sent its most vital inhabitants away on a chase, I could keep the project going for as long as we could. Then I got bored of it. So, now I’m facing you. I would fight you, but your little friend kinda ruined the mood. I shall see myself off.+</p><p>                “Are you going to remove the forest, then?” Byakuren asked</p><p>                Muhena laughed. “Why would I? I never said I would get rid of it. Only I got bored.”</p><p>                Byakuren huffed. “We’re ordering you to remove it! Take it down, so the inhabitants don’t have to deal with it anymore, or we’ll do it ourselves!”</p><p>                “Challenging me? I shall warn you, my danmaku is a little rusty.”</p><p>                Muhena slipped her own device out of her pocket.</p><p>                “So let’s take this back home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               She’s asking for a danmaku fight!</p><p>               Byakuren was nearly in shock. Muhena knew of the concept? How much did she know? The monk fumbled in her dress for her spell cards, something always kept on hand, just in case, for exactly situations like now. Miko was reaching for her sword- only to realize it wasn’t with her. An initial panic swept her face, immediately followed by her best poker face. She had to have her cards. Tenshi was already grabbing at rocks and unsheathed her ever-famous fire sword, nicely hidden away under the skirt of her dress. Her own outfit hadn’t been changed much, anyway.</p><p>              At least someone had one.</p><p>              “We all know the rules,” Muhena said. “Non-lethal, not-impossible. If you lose, I keep doing what I’m doing. Win, and I’ll cease all my operations and leave Gensokyo alone. Forever.”</p><p>              For someone foreign, at least she knew the rules.</p><p>              Whoosh!</p><p>              The attack had already started.</p><p>              Frankly, Byakuren had just not been paying attention. Non-spells could be handled with ease. Why worry? The small ones Muhena sent out came in waves. One burst, then another, then another, firing in a mildly rapid succession straight from her. All due credit, she came prepared.</p><p>              Tenshi ran with ease through them, whooshing through the gaps with her celestial speed, striking Muhena right down with her sword. The girl yapped, immediately ducking down as soon as she felt the heat. From any perspective, she just barely got a whip of that heavenly fire. </p><p>               “Night Sign!”</p><p>               Tenshi went flying. Her close proximity let her be open to attack, compared to Miko and Byakuren still a few yards away gathering up what they had. A large black ball hit her right in the chest, pushing her back into the cliff side, crashing. She struggled up. Two more hits would lead to serious bodily injury. She had to be more careful.</p><p>               What followed with the spell was a mix of honing bullets and dancing star shapes. They flew up and down, aiming for their target like an arrow to bullseye backed up by a choreographed movement. They directed themselves based on the direction of all three fighters. Still easy enough. Graze right by the honing ones (just make sure to move out of the way!), avoid the stars. It was almost impressive. </p><p>                Muhena didn’t seem phased when that one faded out, the bullets spontaneously disappearing. Back to the non-spell it was. Fire, maneuver, fire, maneuver. A tale as old as danmaku itself.</p><p>                 “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be…” Miko muttered, both mocking the attacks any fighter with some experience could handle and showing her annoyance at having to fight. Truly, nobody was up for it.</p><p>                  “Claw Sign!”</p><p>                  A spontaneous rain of daggers and knives appeared, wandering off in any direction they chose like a lost dog. While the gaps were tight and they flew fast, Byakuren quickly recognized a pattern. If she went to the corner, she could just stand there and wait it out. Was it easy? Yes. Would it prevent her from getting a straight shot at Muhena over there? Also yes. Did it matter with Miko on the front lines, throwing light beams in a frenzy? Probably not.</p><p>                 Tenshi had taken a backseat to fighting already. That one hit from her negligence before had taught her her lesson. Her focus was just to get past the bullet waves, nothing else. She probably just could’ve flown away from the whole ordeal the moment it happened. But a celestial doesn’t just abandon a fight!</p><p>                 While waiting that spell out, Byakuren had a short time to ponder. How long would this last? How many spells did Muhena have saved? Was there some trick she would pull upon an illusion of defeat? And did she just leave Kurayami behind in the Outside World?</p><p>                Miko, on the other hand, was busy as could be. She never had experience on the other end of the bullets before. As such, she was a bit frantic to get this over and done with. Despite what her trigger finger so desperately wanted, she had to keep her bombing cards for actual emergencies. Use them all up now, and the final- and hardest- cards would be hellish. </p><p>                She raised her shaku, letting beams of light rain upon Muhena. She didn’t flinch. Her endurance was great, and the attacks had to slowly build up on her health. It was grinding to deal with. Had Miko been the one to make the rules to the spell card system, she would be allowed to deck her right there and then. Maybe Reimu wouldn’t complain this one time if she did anyway…</p><p>                 “Mechanic Sign!”</p><p>                 Remaining bullets fizzled out, right as the battlefield exploded with stray circle bullets in their place. They swayed in circles like clockwork. All three of them had to run in circles around the grouping nearest to them, else get walled in between them. Perhaps Muhena did study her Gensokyo ethics well, all the spells actually have relevant themes to her!</p><p>                   Well played, girl. Well played.</p><p>                   By now, Muhena was seemingly impatient. She had already skipped one non-spell period so early on. She had nothing and everything to lose from this battle, her driving force and motivation just to see some high figures get obliterated. But the satisfaction of the first miss from Tenshi didn’t come. That was from sheer mistake, and nobody was letting that happen again. The outsider needed a trick and fast.</p><p>                  “Sneaking Sign!”</p><p>                  Behind her opponents appeared many tiny bullet balls, retreating to her.. As if this had been rehearsed, all three ran up right in front of her. Upon the onslaught of their own tiny light, rock and needle attacks, Muhena dodged to the ground to her side, the patterns from her spell following in her direction. She climbed up onto her feet, now running around the whole field like a chicken with their head freshly chopped off. Even as the gaps got tinier and tinier as time went on (Tenshi was having a real hard time with them), Miko knew the goal was to get in front of her and as close as possible. The crown prince had noticed Muhena was simply running in circles, and with that knowledge sprinted into her field of movement.</p><p>                   Wack!</p><p>                   With her shaku pulled out and a blinded Muhena, Miko slapped the girl right in her face with it. The attack stopped immediately, all the bullets gone without a trace. Muhena groaned on the ground, her face now bloodied from such a hard, direct hit. She squirmed herself into a sitting position. Within her pockets she fumbled for her final card- something, anything, to win. They were so close now, all she needed was!-</p><p>                   Snatch.</p><p>                   The moment Muhena had finally, finally found her final spell card and felt victory in her hands, Byakuren was right there to take it. The monk crumpled it in her hands, ripping it with her next move. Tenshi ran from her far-off spot to watch. The crown prince smirked for the first time in a while.</p><p>                    We got you.</p><p>                    “Cease all your operations now!” Byakuren ordered. “Take your forest and take your machines. You are no longer welcome here.”</p><p>                     Muhena didn’t respond at first. All any of them could hear were her deep sighs of disappointment and stinging pain. Miko knew her desires. She wanted to win, she wanted to barge in and not follow the rules of others.</p><p>                     “Go back to Kurayami!” Tenshi added in. “I bet she’s real mad since you left her behind like that.”</p><p>                      Muhena finally looked up in defeat. She owned it. She forced herself upon her two feet, brushing the dirt and grime off herself.</p><p>                      “Well played, everyone. I shall keep my promises.”</p><p>                      The defeated stumbled away, taking herself behind the nearest tree. Nobody bothered to follow her. A small, faint glowing aura came from around the area and then disappeared as soon as it arrived. Muhena had teleported out.</p><p>                        The Twisted Words incident was solved. Muhena was no longer going to come back (if anyone kept their watch), and Byakuren, Miko and Tenshi could all breathe a sigh of relief. The three huddled into a short group hug, congratulating each other in deep bliss and relief. Tenshi sheathed her sword, Miko putting away her shaku, Byakuren throwing the crumpled card scraps to the wind to be blown away out of their lives. From the gray sky above, a few droplets rained down. Almost as if the clouds were crying in happiness. Until next time, Gensokyo had one less issue to handle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            “Tell us everything that happened!”</p><p>            At the Myouren Temple, there was a subtle buzz of victory upon Byakuren’s return. All of the worshippers had gathered around the lead monk, surprised but joyous to have heard their leader solve her first incident! She had never been a main player before. This was a very, very special day.</p><p>             “Fine, fine,” she replied, sitting upon one of her cushions, and with a wave of her hand everyone else had taken their seats. “I had found the mystery perpetrator after many months of being sent letters, which I am sure all of you saw, along with Miko. Tenshi had appeared in our general location, too, and out of our kindness and slight desperation we took her along. We found her and had our confrontation. She was easy, no less. Not bad for what I presume was an outsider’s first time at a real danmaku fight, but truly only the power and skill of a stage four boss with a few tricks. Maybe a five on one spell. Once we were done, we all dispersed. I have heard from both Reimu and Marisa that the forest plaguing Gensokyo has disappeared. We know our perpetrator took her promise and shall be causing no more issues. Now now, everyone may get back to sleeping.”</p><p>                The Buddhists dispersed, but Byakuren had one more thing to say.</p><p>                “Ichirin, please stay.”</p><p>                 The gatekeeper was slightly surprised, but obliged to the request. “Yes, Lady Hijiri?”</p><p>                 The monk set her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Thank you for your talk. Your advice truly helped me out with the last few months of confusion and stressful work. You’re a great friend and a great member to have.”</p><p>                 Ichirin was both gleeful and humbled by her words. She nodded back, replying “You are welcome. It’s my pleasure to help whenever I can, even if slightly. Frankly, I’m just glad we can be over with it!”</p><p>                She left, only leaving Byakuren alone in the front room. The monk looked out onto the midnight sky, the horizon still misty from the short spring shower recently passing by. Tiny specks of white light from the stars spotted the sky. It filled her with joy, just to finally feel serenity again. Now, she could relax. Now she could not worry.</p><p>—-</p><p>               “Thou didn’t standeth a chance!”</p><p>               The smell of dinner cooking filled senkai. Futo and Miko were waiting in the dining room, Tojiko off in the kitchen. The crown prince just returned home from the battlefield, prideful but still hungry. Seiga was off to who knows where, but that had become somewhat typical now. The rain from the field had been slowly moving around Gensokyo all night, currently pattering away right outside the walls.</p><p>                “I was worried you wouldn’t return until morning!” Tojiko exclaimed, peeking out into the dining room. “This’ll be a second dinner for you specifically, since we ate without you.”</p><p>                “That’s fine, Tojiko.”</p><p>                Miko leaned back on her cushion, stretching her arms out behind her back, yawning. She was barely managing to keep awake. The crown prince would have to sleep soon. As glad as she was, today wouldn’t last forever.</p><p>                 All of this would be left behind. But everyone involved was proud of their work, as they should be. Gensokyo’s newest incident had been solved, and soon everyone could return to life as always. What a glorious time.</p><p>                 But first, Miko had to see someone at dawn.</p><p>---</p><p>         The rising sun looks the same all across Gensokyo. But upon the high hills, scattered throughout the land, it just looked every bit more special. It was common for meetings to be held in such spots, so Miko wasn’t too surprised when Byakuren had made her request to meet here. She arrived early, early enough to feel the morning dew settling into the grass. It wasn’t long before the monk had arrived.</p><p>        “It’s good to see you again.” Byakuren said, stopping right by Miko. </p><p>        “It’s a beautiful spot, too,” Miko replied, staring out at the hills. “Why did you invite me here, again?”</p><p>                “I wanted to just...talk. About things.”</p><p>         “Uhm...I see. I can imagine the incident has changed some perspectives for both of us.”</p><p>                 “You were amazing out there, Miko. Even if I was annoyed with your behavior at the time, your socializing got us to the culprit! I don’t know how else we could’ve done it if not for you and your ‘friend’.”</p><p>           “Don’t give me all the credit. You were the calmest of us two, and I’d say with your help we got Tenshi involved at the end. Couldn’t have done it alone!”</p><p>            Byakuren looked out to the hills herself, taking in the beauty. Gensokyo looked better and better the higher you went up, and with the lookout here, showing a small river and the human village in the distance, what better place could there be? With the bliss and relief still lingering, the monk only had one last question remaining.</p><p>             “Could I see you more often?”</p><p>            Miko turned to the side, her face showing visible confusion, but also a hint of joy. “Well, if you wish, I can check my schedule. I barely do much these days.”</p><p>            Byakuren smiled back. “Glad to hear it.”</p><p>            “Say, why do you ask? Gonna miss those countless days we spent together?”</p><p>            “Haha! Maybe~”</p><p>            “You did never like being alone, anyway. I’ll see you in two days from now, then? I hear the village’s tea shop is having some sales.”</p><p>             “Yes, that sounds lovely.”</p><p>             “Heh, almost sounds like a date even…”</p><p>             When Miko turned again, Byakuren was already gone. She giggled to herself, thinking of how elusive the monk was. She sat down on the hill, letting the remaining dew brush against her legs and body. The sun was right across from her, the sky leaking with blue through the oranges and yellows. The crown prince had never felt this serene and optimistic in ages. The birds chirped, the land was still, and nowhere in the back of her mind was any anxieties. </p><p>              Life was good. With Byakuren, it would be even better. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>11:10. Currently posting this final chapter.<br/>Thank you all to the readers who have been with me since September, many months ago, and those who have just read this fic recently. This was my first long fic, and while my writing has still changed much since I first began it, I am very proud of myself for this fic. It's a bit emotional to see such a long project end, but I look forward to working on new and current ones, too. <br/>Special thanks to Five-Stripe for his Tumblr reply section conversations and adri-le-chat for always encouraging my process. Until we read again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>